Static Shock
by sir.longshanks
Summary: LozxCloud; Loz captures Cloud and tortures him for information, and out of boredom, takes things to far? Violence. Tort. Angst. Bond. Rape. N/C. Anal. Yaoi. Exhib. Oral. Sadism. Lemon. SoloM. Language. Extreme kinkiness.
1. Static Shock

READ FIRST: I don't want reviews or hate mail saying rape is wrong ect ect, rape in real life is wrong, between hot anime dudes, is ORGASMIC! So you have been warned, there is rape in this story, if it's not your cup of tea, I advise you not to read it, duh xD. This story has been bothering my brain to be written for quite some time now and I definitely needed the fan fix. I love poor little Cloud being toyed with and manhandled, there should be more fics about that but alas, there are just so few! So I've taken it upon myself to write one. I'm an experienced role-player, but have never written a fic so we'll see how this goes. Sorry if the build up is long, I always feel the breaking point is the best with a detailed introduction cause it gives you a chance to identify with the character! Hopefully it works out. You'll notice some similarities with the Tifa and Loz fight, I basically wanted to replace Tifa with Cloud and then take it from there, what might have happened, I hope you enjoy!

xxx

The day was ominous and dark. The sun blocked out by a blanket of deep grey, only peaking through at brief intervals to cast a sheet of heaven sent rays unto the world below for a moment shorter than a deep breath before the vibrant gold was swallowed again by the rumbling darkness that dominated the sky. Clouds booted feet padded across the gravel to the rusty buster sword that lay in the dirt, a sort of sad defeated position for the memory of his best friend to be in, the sight of it made his lips flinch and purse together in a tight line. He bent and grabbed the hilt, lifting it and stabbed it point down into the ground at the Cliffside, backing away from the little gravestone it made, reminding him of the promises he made and failed to keep, and he lifted his pure mako infused blue eyes to the skyline, the cityscape of Midgar greeting his eyesight.

"I said I'd live out both our lives...easy to make that promise..."

He said to Zack, picturing him in his mind, alive and well, spiky black hair and dark violet eyes, and his hopeful voice so clear in his mind it was like he was standing there with him, as a breeze ruffled through his black clothes and fanned his wild gravity defying blonde locks against his porcelain face. Time hadn't ravaged the ex-SOLDIER, but guilt and sadness have in their own way along with the geostigma that consumed his bicep, concealed beneath a sleeve that billowed slightly in the breeze. His eyes shot down to it as he felt it twinge for a moment, his features shifted from stoic to slightly pained as a gloved hand reached around to grab the arm on instinct, white even teeth clinching together as he winced but shook away the dizzy feeling that threatened to sway him off his feet.

He blinked his slightly dulled blue eyes for a moment, taking in a few sharp breathes before straightening up, his face noticeably paler than it usually was, nearly all the color bled from it. He looked so tired these days, fighting the illness along with all the other draining emotions that weighed on him. And now this new trio of Sephiroth wannabes arriving, dangerous and violent and every bit as psychotic as he was and Cloud already felt outmatched and rusty. He recalled the fight that just took place, and the conversation with ShinRa. He hated that ShinRa had manipulated him so easily in the past, and maybe that's why he rushed to leave without hearing him out. Maybe it was believing he couldn't help anyone at all, no matter how much he tried or wanted to. Another twinge of guilt burned in his chest at that as he turned his back on Zack's monument, afraid he could almost read his mind and see how pathetic he turned out, never the hero that his friend was.

He strode back to his bike, throwing his leg over and starting it up with a roar, gloved fingers wrapping around the handlebars and he flicked the kickstand up, ready to peel out but hesitated, lips pursed into a small frown as he slightly inclined his head like he was going to look back, but caught himself halfway and revved his engine, pulling away at top speed, sending a cloud of dust up in his wake as he cut a line across the dusty countryside, veering around a bend in the cliff side to head towards Midgar, and his home to clear his thoughts before he would go and check on Tifa and the kids.

…

Reno hit the floor after another bone crushing punch from the biggest of the three silver haired brothers, and sputtered a labored breath that left a small splash of crimson blood on his lips and he stayed down this time. Unable to lift his bruised body from the floor to fight back. Loz looked down at him with a single minded amusement cracking a twisted grin on his face as he stepped closer, kneeling down to grab the redhead by the cuff of his white button up shirt, also stained with blood, and lifted his head up off the ground. As Reno's head lulled around he caught sight of his unconscious partner nearby, and overheard Kadaj questioning Rufus on the other side of the room, before he was brought face to face with Loz's dual hound. He barely had the strength to flinch but the iron grip the man had on his clothing made it impossible to jerk away. He simply glared up at him as though highly insulted that he lost the fight, his pride never a thing he'd sacrifice easily.

Loz flexed his fingers around the weapon, the cold mako green eyes of Sephiroth looking down out of his harsh features. Silver hair swept back like wind blown sterling set above an even colder looking complexion, highly contrasted against the tight black leather cutting a deep V down his neck and chest. He made an imposing figure, and even Reno found himself swallowing thickly in the face of such brutality.

Yazoo cleared his throat softly and gave his brother a look of disapproval. "He can't answer our question if he's dead, brother." But gave a small eerie laugh under his breath that was enough to send a chill up Reno's spine. To them, all this was a game when it was his _life_ they were playing with.

Loz gave an irritated frown as though his older brother just spoiled a great deal of fun he was having but jerked his dual hound up under Reno's chin menacingly, surely bruising the man even more, intent on getting what he wanted out of the redhead. "_Where is brother?_" He demanded in a gruff voice that promised he'd suffer more if he continued to deny him his answer.

Reno's expression slowly died from defiant to defeated as the sharp ends of the dual hound pressed more and more insistently against his throat, until it nearly cut off his breathing and he felt the prickly heat of electricity on him and he finally gave in. "Okay okay!" He gasped, and Loz allowed him only enough room to speak for a moment. "He's….. at the church, in Midgar." He might have felt guilty for disclosing this if it weren't for the fact that Cloud had just walked out on them earlier after locking Reno out of the Lodge. Screw that. Cloud was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

Kadaj caught Loz's eye from his spot by the wheelchair-ridden president. A silent message passed between them, Loz knew what had to be done. He let Reno slip from his grasp and the Turk fell back to the floor with a cough, and straightened, heading for the door.

"Brother." Kadaj directed at him, and Loz stopped with a hand on the door handle, looking back. "…...make him _suffer._" He finished with a maniacal looking grin spreading across his face and an inhuman glow in his eyes.

….

He swung the heavy wooden doors open to the church with a crash that sprung a flutter of wings from the eaves with a flurry of white as the birds flew past him and out into the sunset, disturbed from their rest, Cloud looked out over his shoulder in surprise, blonde hairs shifting against his forehead from the breeze of the feathered silhouettes, now veering like fighter planes against the violent orange of the horizon, huge clouds still clashing ominously above. The peaceful quiet of the sanctuary resumed except for the shuffling of Clouds boots on the uneven wooden floors as he walked down the aisle, the sound magnified in the pristine silence.

Sun rays cascaded through the open doors and in through the tall stained glass windows, torrents of red, gold, and yellow bathing every surface in sight but still failed to illuminate Clouds spirits. If anything the uneasiness of the impending gloom of twilight and another night spent restless and haunted kept anything resembling hope from stirring in the penitent soldier. Something else now troubled his thoughts that was even worse than the usual guilt, a kind of foreboding that always came with standing on the edge of a battle he couldn't escape and didn't have the faith in himself to win. This sick feeling spread through him that originated in the poisoned arm, that everyone was counting on him and that he'd let them all down in the end. It was as inevitable as his death in the grips of this disease.

The lines of worry showed on the young warriors face as he inclined his head to the blanket of flowers on the floor of the church, radiant and fragile, just like she was. And she's gone. Forever. And it was all his fault. The outpouring of emotion Cloud felt at this showed itself visually only by a tensing of a gloved fist, flexing with a stretch of leather and a sharp intake of breath between parted lips. How could it have turned out like this? Failing so miserably and hanging on to the tiniest pieces of her left in this world. How pathetic had Cloud truly become in these years of isolation…

Getting so lost in thought would be something he'd pay dearly for, especially with so many enemies on the loose, and he didn't think ahead enough to stay on his guard until the gunshot cut through the peaceful scene, and with another flutter of white from the eaves of the church, Cloud looked down to see blood leaking from a gash on his side, already thick enough to stain the bare skin of his gloved arm. He whirled around to see the biggest of the three brothers he met earlier, aiming a gunblade at him from the doorway.

"_You…_" Cloud said venomously, eyes narrowing and even teeth clenched half in anger and half in pain that he refused to show, Loz just smirked at the accusatory look his brother gave him. Blood flowed from the wound at Cloud's side, but his thoughts stayed strained to where he'd left his sword, on his bike between him and the remnant. Dammit. He had one piece of the blade on him, as his fingers flexed around the hilt he watched Loz click back the trigger of the gunblade in warning.

"_Where is mother?_" He questioned again, sure that brother knew, and was just determined to not tell him. But he had his ways of loosening Cloud's tongue. He had a talent with getting information out of people. Even brother wouldn't be able to hold out…. for long. Knowing this kept an amused smirk on the silver haired mans face that was not unlike a predator toying with his prey. Even though he was definitely more into action and quick satisfaction than the mind games his brothers liked to play, he still found pleasure in the chase. And Cloud was a promising challenge, even if the fight was over quickly, he still got to look forward to breaking the ex-Soldier. Nothing would make for a better game then seeing how long before brother, so reserved, tight-lipped and strong, was broken and begging at his feet.

Cloud was no match for him injured, his mind flashed with this awareness but he kept the stern façade, not betraying any glimpse of the inner panic that seized him. He gave Loz the most hateful piercing blue glare he could muster, and pinned his lips together silently, this his only response to the question posed. The pure defiance that radiated off Cloud like an aura of contempt let him know beyond a doubt, that he'd never tell him a word, even if it meant his life.

"Humph." Loz grunted in displeasure, stepping into the church fully, lowering the gunblade and had the nerve to act like he was bored with Cloud already. "If your not going to talk, I bet you want to play?" He said in that same antagonizing, immature taunt. It was easy to tell he was a man on the outside, and still childlike in every other aspect. Indulgent, headstrong, and violent. Cloud refused to meet his end at the hands of someone like that.

With skilled speed and accuracy he unsheathed the blade and thrust forward, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye and Loz barely shielding himself in time with his gunblade, grinning as he blocked another swipe of the blade and countered until he had Cloud backing up, using his weight to his advantage against the slightly smaller blonde as he pushed back against his sword, catching Clouds eye above the crossed blades, grinning deviously as he saw the color had already bled from Clouds face at the loss of blood, and no doubt at the agony in wielding the sword on his wounded side. Still, nothing of the pain showed in his now paper white face, only determination and anger, Loz had to stop himself from admiring the blondes endurance and remember the important mission his brother set him on.

The pain was blinding, but it was adrenaline that kept Cloud on his feet and fighting now. He growled through gritted teeth as he shoved Loz off, dodging a strike by the sword and again from the dual hound as it blasted away a piece of wooden pew. The fight continued for minutes, all the while Cloud struggled with his injured side but tried to not let it weaken him, until his body started to give out. He rebounded off the wall and closed in on Loz, intent with ending this with one blow, before an electrified strike of the dual hound knocked his sword away and Cloud grunted when he was caught in the swing of Loz's arm, and pinned ruthlessly into a stone pillar, the painful tingle of electricity crackling on his skin as the dual hound held him in place, the sharp points of it piercing through his clothing and pinching through his skin right at the ribs.

Loz gave a growl of satisfaction, clearly already having fun with this fight, even though it was unfair from the start. He looked down at Clouds face, inches from his own, and reveled in the shock and pain apparent on his brother's usually stoic features.

Cloud felt his ribs crack under the pressure and gasped, lowering his head and clutching the arm that drove him in place like a sledgehammer. His vision suddenly cracked, streaks of green lightening shooting around it and felt his irises contract and turn into a sliver of black set in a field of mako blue. Loz felt the change in Cloud, setting off little bolts of lightening in his nerves that resounded of the connection they shared. His expression shifted from highly amused to intrigued as he watched Cloud. The pull between them at this close a proximity daunting on its own, but then the thrill Cloud gave him with the smallest submission, it was something Loz hadn't felt with Yazoo when they fucked out their remaining energy after battles, or when he'd involved other people in those games.

Cloud released the smallest whimper between his parted lips as he lost control of his reactions finally, and the noise shot straight to Loz's dick, the second urge he liked to indulge starting to drive the silver haired mans thoughts. But with a violent surge of pain shooting up his geostigma infected arm that flinched under the attack on his senses, Cloud's world tipped on it's axis and he slipped into unconsciousness as the sun kissed the horizon goodnight, and the rest of the world was plunged into darkness right along with him, leaving Loz and the church far behind as he passed out.


	2. Breaking Cloud

READ FIRST: So heres the second part to the story, it took a lot of work cause I try to get in the mindset of the characters and make it realistic, I hate it when people write Cloud as this simpering uke, and I think its hotter when there is a dominant struggle going on, and no one ever does that! That and I have a pet peeve for girly guys who just bend over for people, so this story is for people who like tough guys! Doesn't get much more tough and masculine than Loz, so yeah xD It's not for the squeamish, this chapter gets into torture and sadism. So, you've been warned! Those who like reading about that, ENJOY! And if you like it let me know, it encourages me to keep going.

xxx

Cloud stirred from his blackout with the blunt impact of the floor under his back, then slowly all his injuries brought him back to reality and out of his almost ipeaceful/i unconsciousness. He woke with a hiss as he coiled slightly on the ground, trying to give some relief to his side, which for the moment ceased the steady stream of blood that leaked from it earlier, dried blood clotting it. Mako blue eyes slowly blinked open and it was a confused Cloud that looked up from his spot on the ground. Last he remembered he was home, now he focused in on the effervescent hovering lights of the Sleeping Forest floating between him and the glowing branches of the trees that spread out over the blanket of black night sky like suffused veins. His eyes struggled to adjust to the light as he strained his senses to their capability, until he heard a rustling nearby. He wanted to turn to look but his body almost felt too sore to move, or maybe he was a little too dazed to try and comprehend the change in scenery.

Suddenly a silver blur shaped like a head moved into his view of the sky and he focused in on Loz's face and jolted to full awareness. "Wake up, ibrother/i." He said, in that menacing kind of gait that made Cloud decide instantly it was the worst way he'd yet been woken up in his life, because at the same instant he finally remembered the fight and the chain of events that led him to be at this grunts mercy. Loz cinched his eyebrows and kneeled over Cloud, a gloved hand ripping the zipper down on Clouds shirt and it took Cloud a moment to realize what he was doing before he resisted.

"What the -!?" Was all he muttered before he was forcibly flipped over, the side of his face and his chest in the dirt, and Loz yanked his shirt back off his shoulders and tossed the piece of fabric aside, his features intent as he looked down at a confused and steadily growing more pissed off blonde and he took the piece of plastic in a gloved hand, pulling Clouds already bare hands together behind his back and slipped it in place, zip-tying his wrists.

Cloud flailed against the restraints, obviously not happy about being taken prisoner by this oaf. Once Loz was sure Cloud couldn't break through the thick plastic he shoved a gloved hand down on the back of the blondes neck, flattening him on the ground to stifle his squirming as he used his weight to pin him uncomfortably in place, though every fiber of Clouds body tensed against this action and rallied to resist, ignoring the pain in his side.

Loz closed in behind him, using the other hand to twist Clouds arms back just shy the point of any _extreme_ pain, and lowered his head to talk in his ear, keeping the riled blonde pinned hard against the ground. "I know you won't answer the question. Which is why I wanted to be the one to interrogate you…"

Cloud growled through gritted teeth in response to the twist on his arm, feeling it bend under the strain, the other mans breath hot on his ear and he felt a rush of rage toward Loz. Whatever the twisted fuck had in mind to try and get any information out of him, Cloud would never break. Though never First Class, he was still a trained Soldier and had the stamina and personal control to withstand more than most. Not like he knew where Jenova's head was in the first place, he simply didn't have the information, but he could take a guess that could lead those three in the right direction, and he would never help them. Even under the point of torture.

"…Because _everyone_ always ends up talking with me. One way or another." In spite of himself, Cloud's heart rate jumped a few paces faster and he swallowed thickly as Loz brushed teeth against his ear now. _"..and you will too, brother."_ He let the closeness linger between them for only a moment, the enjoyment of pure dominance something the oldest brother exerted over anyone at any given opportunity, then he pushed himself up, grabbing Cloud up off the ground by his hair and forced him to the waters edge, kicking him down to his knees from behind.

Cloud stumbled to his knees but kept a bitter glare straight forward, not looking back at Loz or even acknowledging him. He was masterful at hiding his emotions, and he just set his lips in a tight line and prepared himself for the worst. Loz eyed his profile with a blank expression, knowing the game had begun. He would ask Cloud for information, and every time he didn't answer, he'd hurt him, gradually more and more until this soldier that carried himself with such a marked restraint would tell him anything he needed to know. Loz smiled morbidly at the thought, this was going to be fun.

He reached out and grabbed a handful of that wild blonde hair, jerking Cloud back from his upright position on his knees, bending him back into an uncomfortable angle as Loz growled in his ear. "Where. Is. Mother." Clouds only response was a long, detached silence where he didn't strain against Loz's hold on him, he barely twisted his hands in his bindings either. This wouldn't be acceptable. Loz thrived on making people fear him, Cloud showed no fear at all.

He grunted in annoyance, yanking Cloud all the way forward until his head broke the surface of the water and he held him in place with a grip like iron underneath. Cloud struggled finally on instinct, trying to bring his head back so he could get a breath, his oxygen reserves were slowly ebbing away the longer he was held under. But Loz held him in place easily, a determined look tensing his already severe expression as Cloud squirmed under him, twisting his hands in his restraints and violent bubbles surfacing all around his head that were his last held breathes. He was slowly starting to slip away, Loz's hard features melted into a smirk as Clouds resistance started to slow noticeably. He finally inhaled under water and took in a lungful of water and felt his vision darken, then he was yanked back out of the water and thrown to the ground where he choked and sputtered up water, taking in a few blessed breathes of oxygen finally in gasping breathes as his wet blonde hair clung to his face and the water leaked down his bruised torso, his chest heaving in labored breathes. Loz didn't give him even a moment to collect himself, while he was laying on the ground coughing he landed a few hard kicks to Clouds stomach that sent him recoiling to try and escape the blows.

Loz was in a frenzy now, there'd be no stopping him until the end. He continued this treatment for a while. Alternating between holding Cloud under water and beating him. Then he'd ask his question again to which Cloud would always respond with only a taciturn glare. There was never anything but venom in those blue eyes, no hint of fear or submission, Loz would find no victory unless he took it further, he began to realize this as he watched Cloud struggling for air on the floor again after he held him under again.

The blonde coughed up a last bit of water as he lay on his side, Loz's eyes shooting down to the wound on his side, the only jagged imperfection that marred his milky looking skin, he barely noticed the geostigma on his bicep anymore. It was almost a shame that he was all torn up and bruised. His body was lithe and slim but still toned, every cough tensed all the muscles in his abdomen and his twisting and bending against his restraints flexed the muscles in his chest and arms. And he had an attractive face, he noticed it even more now that the spiky hair was out of the way, he had delicate features, a straight nose, velvety looking lips, and blue eyes that pierced him with every glare. Loz watched him with a rapt eye, already putting more thought into this than he did most. His thoughts drifted back to the moment in the church, the pull between them, the noise Cloud made was so promising. He _needed_ Cloud to make more of those sounds, hearing them exhilarated the silver haired sadist.

When his phone rang he lofted an eyebrow with a humph, annoyed at the interruption. Loz stepped over to where he'd tied off a length of chain around a tree and picked up the loose end, that was fixed to a pair of handcuffs. He stepped over to Cloud again and pulled him over to the tree by a ruthless hand in his hair. The man was so indifferent to Clouds struggling and objections that he almost hummed a distracted tune as he did so, Cloud flailed against the hold and Loz released him, taking out a knife he kept at his hip and crouched over Cloud, who's eyes shot to the knife and his expression shifted to fearful at last.

Loz smirked darkly and just cut the zip-tie that held Clouds wrists behind his back and quickly handcuffed his hands instead, this time his hands were bound in front of him. So Loz wanted to make things more interesting, having Cloud not all the way helpless made for better sport in the end. He left Cloud to trying to break out of his new bindings as he stepped back and answered the phone, sure the length of chain attached to the tree would stop Cloud from making any escape.

"What." He answered the phone in a bark.

"Did you get him to talk yet?" Retorted Kadaj's voice on the other end.

Loz gritted his teeth in a kind of grumble that let Kadaj know he hadn't been successful yet.

Kadaj actually sounded an amused laugh at his brother's frustration. "Having trouble with the little blonde? Maybe you should leave him to me and Yazoo-"

"No! I can do it! I just need five more minutes and I'll have him talking." He said with a new determination in the face of his brothers teasing.

"Fine, I'll call you back in five minutes, better be making some progress by then." And with a click, Kadaj hung up and Loz pocketed his cell phone again with a frown.

Cloud hadn't been paying much attention to what Loz was talking about after he stepped aside, he took it as an opportunity to try and get loose but the more he tried to squeeze his hands free of the handcuffs the tighter they seemed to get. He was about to try and break the chain when Loz turned his attention to him again and Cloud stilled, looking up at him with a cold, vacant expression, determined not to make a single sound as he walked over and stood over him, looking down at Cloud like he was something extremely stubborn and annoying. He remembered not that long ago Cloud whimpered under his dual hound and the memory of how it felt to make someone so in control, break down, made him even more determined. It also gave him an idea.

Loz sneered at the blonde before walking back to the structure behind them, Cloud hadn't even noticed they were actually in the forgotten city until now. The silver haired trio had obviously set up some kind of base camp here, there were a few boxes of supplies some distance away and even the remains of a fire kindling in hot ashes. Cloud didn't want to think what would happen to him once the other brothers returned, though he might prefer their company to Loz's, the biggest of the three and the hardest hitter. He looked down at the gash on his side, it didn't look all that bad anymore with the water having washed away a lot of dried blood, it didn't pain him until he tried to bend his torso, then he winced in irritation and knitted his eyebrows together, putting the pain to the back of his mind as he saw Loz returning with a rod of some kind in his hand, and stop above him, where he lifted it to glance alongside to some kind of switch and flicked it on.

"Know what this is, Blondie?" He asked, a threatening look in his eyes as he tapped the rod in his hands. Cloud remained as silent as ever, but his attention stayed on the device. "It will deliver about a hundred times the voltage that those Turk rods use.." Clouds eyes narrowed up to Loz, he had been shocked by Reno's on more than one occasion, the thing hurt like hell, and 100 times the voltage could be enough to do some serious damage. His heart raced as Loz flicked another switch on the device that extended two metal claws out from the tip shaped like a V, but otherwise, Cloud didn't react.

"Ready to _play_?" He said in that immature tease again as if he were a little kid only about to electrocute a cat or something instead of a man, and he kneeled over him, knees holding his legs down as he anticipated the struggle and Cloud fought him back as fiercely as he could with his hands handcuffed but Loz easily over-powered him and lifted the chained hands to pin them above Clouds head as he snarled and thrashed and Loz sparked the electricity on in the rod and moved it down until the metal claw connected with Clouds chest and then his world erupted with pain. He managed to seal the cry behind his teeth before it came out and his body tensed under the stream of high voltage ringing through his body straight from his heart. His breath hitched and his lungs tightened, feeling like he was underwater again, unable to breathe.

Then suddenly Loz broke the connection and Cloud laid eyes wide and unseeing, lips hanging slack as he fell into a brief shock from the electrocution. Loz couldn't help but his smug grin at the expression on Clouds face, but was still annoyed he hadn't gotten a scream to pass through those pouty, soft looking lips. When he moved the rod he was also happy to see the claws left a small burn mark on Clouds chest in the shape of a V.

Cloud suddenly snapped out of it and choked in a gasping breath that made it sound like he was hyperventilating. "Ready to talk?" Growled Loz as he threatened Cloud, repositioning the claw of the rod down lower on the line of Clouds hip just under his naval and glared down at the ex-soldier, ready to break him in half if he didn't answer now. Cloud gritted his teeth together and controlled his breathing as best he could, glaring right back at him with a look of unparalleled animosity, his mako blue eyes turning almost spectral with rage. The first silent message passed from Cloud's expression finally; **FUCK. YOU**.

And he released the trigger again, a sharp cry escaping Cloud this time that made Loz smirk, and let it electrocute Cloud much longer than what he had ever done with any other captive before. And Cloud's body arched under the current, his head thrown back and all the muscles in his body tensed as the voltage ravaged him. Loz found it hard to turn it off when it got to the point that Cloud might not survive for much longer, he made such a pleasurable sight writhing in agony like that. But he took the rod off him again and this time Cloud resurfaced almost in a delirious state of pain. But Loz was still denied the information he wanted.

Well, there was always another way to torture Cloud, if physical pain wasn't enough to loosen his tongue, humiliation might bring him closer to talking. That and Loz's leather pants had gotten suddenly tighter watching Cloud suffer and lose his long cherished control. He took advantage of Clouds momentary incoherence and removed his own gloves, and then set to work at opening Clouds pants with a few rough tugs to the clasps that held them up.

At the tugging on his pants, Cloud slowly started to return to reality and realized that he was being stripped, he snarled up at Loz, regaining his composure. "What are you doing?!" He tried to fight Loz off with his chained up hands, landing a rather hard elbow to Loz's face, and Loz growled, wrestled Cloud around so he was on his stomach, neck pinned to the ground again under a firm hand and Loz yanked Clouds pants down off his ass. Now things would really start to get fun.

Loz flung Clouds pants aside and released his head, moving over his body like a predator and pinning him down on his back assertively. "You have one last chance." He said, smirking as he grabbed the electrified rod. Cloud fidgeting slightly at the sight of it, Loz noticed, and loved the kind of power he had over Cloud now. He knew how to make him afraid and he used it to make him into his little puppet, manipulating his emotions. He forced his legs between the blondes and parted them wide, hitching his knees behind his thighs and Clouds eyes widened. He hadn't been sure what Loz was going to do when he stripped him and now he faced the twisted realization. If he was angry before now he was livid. His eyes blazed with rebellion right back into Loz's, who looked like he was enjoying himself a lot more with these games then the first round of tortures. He moved the rod down over Clouds body, letting his cold green eyes follow it down over his chest and across his abdomen, the two sharp claws raking over his sensitive skin sending a subtle chill through his flesh, Clouds body tensed, every nerve focused on the path of the rod.

For the first time, he toyed with the thought of just telling Loz that he didn't know the answer to his question, but that would be submitting to his game, and it was the one thing Cloud had control over still. The one thing he could deny Loz, that the bastard _couldn't_ take by force. Knowing that helped him muster the courage he needed to stay silent. He just looked back at Loz with sharp blue eyes, set like shards of ice in his pale face, and pursed his lips together tightly.

Loz, in spite of his anger towards the blonde, allowed the faintest ghost of a smile to tug at the corner of his lips at Clouds reaction. But then it was gone in a flash, replaced with the same slightly annoyed looking sneer. As much as Cloud would like to imagine he could keep his mouth shut no matter what, Loz knew how to make him scream. He moved the rod down between Clouds legs and he felt the man jolt under his hold when the smooth area of the tip bumped against Clouds opening between the crevice of his ass. He growled fiercely and struggled against Loz, his free hand shot to Clouds throat where it held him in place like a vice and he stopped struggling, only tensed against the cold metal of the rod on him. Loz grinned darkly down at him. "Still think you can hold out?"

Clouds eyes shot up to Loz's, the righteous anger turning into something like concern and Loz noticed a subtle tremble go through the blonde's thighs. Then, finally, it happened. Cloud looked at him with an almost pleading expression in his eyes, the ice melting into imploring pools of azure and Loz's breath got stuck in a lump in his throat. He stilled his finger on the trigger of the rod and slowly pulled it back. There was a very different look in Loz's eyes now, it was a heated predatory look, and Cloud gripped unto the hand that held his throat, twisting against it as Loz discarded the rod, replacing it with rough fingers.

Cloud sensed the change in him and reverted back to his rebellious anger. "What, you're going to force me?" He said, the malice lacing his tone so thick it was like poison on his lips. _"Your pathetic…"_ He hissed, looking daggers up at Loz as he felt a finger start to toy with the round ring of muscle, then pushed up into him, the resistant tightness hugging the single digit. Clouds thighs tensed and pushed against Loz's legs where he held him in place, but he moved another finger into him, pushing his tightness apart forcefully though Cloud strained to resist, a tiny sound of discomfort trapped behind his lips.

Loz tightened his hand around Clouds neck at the insult, but just smirked down on him at the mewl Cloud tried to silence, lowering his face until he was close enough for Cloud to feel his breath on his cheek, raking his teeth against his ear and nipping at it before he growled. _"Pathetic?....I'm not the one on my __**back**__."_ He said viciously to the insult Cloud threw at him, emphasizing the last word with a squeeze on his neck, and he plunged his fingers in all the way as he felt Cloud tighten his muscles around them in resistance. Loz wanted to be enveloped in that tight heat, his erection was now almost painfully restricted in his leather pants, he twisted the fingers ruthlessly inside Cloud and scissored them, watching Cloud's instinctual reaction, throwing his head back and writhing at the intrusion. Loz grinned fiendishly and moved the hand that teased Clouds tightness to open his own pants.

Cloud gritted his teeth at the stretching, he was so tight, and had definitely stayed celibate for too long for this to be even close to comfortable. He refused to just let Loz violate and embarrass him like this. Cloud moved his hands from clutching Loz's wrist, to swing his arm up and then slammed his elbow back into the curve of Loz's arm, easily breaking his hold on him and then, in Loz's distraction and confusion, slammed the butt of his palm up into his face, and the man slumped back off him in pain, clutching his nose that suddenly burst with blood, and Cloud tried backing out from under him as quickly as possible.

Loz clutched his nose, stars erupting in his vision momentarily as he reeled from the hit. More than a little surprised cause he had just been luxuriating in Clouds soft skin and tight body and then suddenly; **ouch**. Serves him right for forgetting momentarily that this wasn't sex, and that Cloud was still his captive. He looked down at the blood on his hand that leaked from his nose in disbelief for a moment before rounding on Cloud with a ferocity he hadn't reached until now.

Cloud blanched slightly when he looked up at Loz, bearing down on him with wrathful anger and he tried to block him with a knee against his gut but Loz flung it aside, grabbing Cloud by his legs and yanking him back under him. He slid between Clouds thighs, and back to the position he was in with his thighs propping open Clouds legs wide, and roped the chain around the riled blondes neck once, pinning his cuffed hands close to his throat so he couldn't do that again, the other reaching down to hastily undo his own pants and freed his shaft that still pulsed with a desire to be buried inside Cloud even after (or more so because of) the hit.

Cloud fidgeted and fought against this, fingers wringing against the chain but Loz held it against the ground, not letting him move, but Cloud looked up at Loz with a feral glow in his eyes like some kind of wild creature that refused to be tamed. He watched Loz curl his tongue out the side of his mouth to lick away some of the leaking blood with that same almost sneer he always had, baring his teeth, and Cloud flustered at how sexy he seemed for a moment, instantly shaking such a crazy thought from his mind, he couldn't let Loz twist him.

Loz hitched back his hips, licking his palm sliding his fingers up the length of his attentive member, dampening it just slightly and looked down at Cloud, pausing before running the tip of his cock up along the crevice of the blonde's ass, then back down again, Loz shuddered, letting the sensation excite and wash over him. Cloud cinched his eyebrows angrily, now he was teasing Cloud, tormenting him with the idea that he couldn't do anything about what was going to happen. Every time the swollen head passed over his opening Clouds body trembled and Loz watched him with a hungry look in his eyes, his body almost shaking with the effort of holding back, until finally he bumped the head of his cock against Clouds sphincter forcefully, the sensation lifting a gasp from the tortured blonde, and sheathed himself inside Cloud with one brutal thrust, a sharp cry bursting from between Clouds pouty lips as his tightness was split apart and he was filled up by Loz, who let out a low throaty growl at the tense heat squeezing his cock at last.

The blonde was tight, Clouds ass hugged his shaft so snugly he was surprised he hadn't cum right then, he let the sensation of being constricted take hold of him as he eyed Cloud with hazed vision, for a moment feeling light-headed. Cloud winced in discomfiture, the pain of such sudden deep penetration setting off stars under his eyelids. Loz shook off his daze as he rolled his hips against Cloud experimentally, Cloud arched as he felt his cock slide back and forth inside his unrelenting tightness, a slight murring sound trapped beneath Clouds lips that made Loz smirk as he pulled his hips back and plowed into Cloud, pushing into the bittersweet tightness and setting an animalistic rhythm. He let that deep primal urge take over as he impaled the blonde over and over, his muscles along his back and legs tensing with his movements. Cloud tried to silence himself but each time Loz stabbed into him his mouth fell open to moan, in pain or pleasure, it was hard to tell. And Loz drank in those sounds like an aphrodisiac, spurring him onward to pound even more wildly into Cloud and make him scream, every thrust rocking Clouds entire body. Loz grabbed his slim hips and bent him upwards, Clouds spine curling off the ground so he could get more access. A low panting leaking from between Clouds lips at Loz's relentless assault.

Suddenly, the sound of Loz's phone chimed into the heated moment. Loz first looked annoyed at the second interruption but pulled out of Cloud swiftly, and with a jerk, flipped the blonde over with a hold on his slim hips. Cloud flustered at the change in position, trying to steady himself on his still cuffed hands though it was hard, the short length of chain roped around his neck kept him low to the ground. Loz flipped out his cell phone and answered, holding Cloud close by a hand on his hipbone.

"What." He barked for he second time, eyes fixed on Cloud who looked like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Is he talking, brother? Did you break him?" Came Kadaj's voice, in an expectant rush.

Loz smirked devilishly at the idea that brought to him. "Well, what does it sound like…?"

And he took the phone away from his face, leaving Kadaj hanging for a moment until he reached down to grab a fistful of Clouds blond hair, pulling his head back roughly and positioned himself behind him, thrusting forward into his tenderized tightness again, a loud cry emitting from Cloud and right into the phone that Loz held next to his face for Kadaj to listen. Loz looked down at him with a chiseled smirk and settled right back into that wild rhythm, bucking forward into Clouds warm tight opening, a muffled moan coming out of the ex-soldier every time Loz pounded into the sweet spot inside him that made his toes curl in spite of himself. Loz moaned low and throaty at the friction, the noise mingling with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Cloud felt his body start to heat up and a light flush dusting his pale face, his cock even started to harden under him despite his still rebellious state of mind. He was losing control of his body, unable to hide his reaction. He groaned as Loz tightened his fingers in his hair, anchoring himself to it as he slammed into his backside.

Loz discarded the phone, returning his attention to Cloud fully, watching him moan and writhe with lust filled mako green eyes. He lowered his head to the small of Clouds back, nipping at his smooth skin and then drew his tongue up the entire length of his long spine, the action sending a deep tremble through Clouds nerves, raking his teeth along the back of the blondes neck as he flattened his chest against Clouds back, stabbing forward into him with his cock until he felt his mind swim with ecstasy again.

Cloud started to cuss softly at the attention, shivering when Loz sank his teeth into the curve of his neck. Loz swept his rough palms around under Clouds body, pinching one of his nipples hard and felt Clouds body tighten and arch, a soft moan stretching out from the blondes lips. The hoarse, out of breath tone in Clouds voice was hypnotizing. Loz moved his hand lower over Clouds flexed abdomen until he felt the velvety hot flesh of his shaft, now stiff and throbbing, Loz would have been surprised if he weren't so busy trying to see what other sounds Cloud could make.

He wrapped rough fingers around Clouds length, and squeezed him, making the blonde whimper and clench his muscles around Loz's cock, a sound thick with pure need as Loz licked at the shell of Clouds ear, which he bared against him willingly. This new side of Cloud was making him even hotter, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Cloud acting so wanton, he was always so demure and restrained, his acceptance of his touch was thrilling on its own, now he was moaning for Loz and getting hard while Loz fucked him.

He tightened his grip in his hair and Cloud twisted his torso around to try and relieve the pressure on him, until Loz and Cloud were face to face and his thrusting slowed down momentarily, and he looked down at the blonde, an undecipherable expression in Cloud's eyes. Then, his cuffed hands reached out hesitantly and his slender fingers curled around the front of Loz's collar, pulling him down just enough so he could lift his face and connect his soft lips to his. Usually, Loz never bothered with something as intimate and simple as a kiss cause he never saw the point, it didn't get him off, it was too tender and soft. Loz liked fast paced fucking and wouldn't settle for anything that wasn't directly related to it. But Cloud kissing him was different, as he slowly responded to the kiss he found that he tasted so sensual, the warm silky lips sliding against his, it wasn't long before the kiss morphed into wildness, Loz ravaging him in a bruising, devouring embrace.

Soon, Loz moved Cloud, unwrapping the chain from his neck, and without pulling out of him, repositioned so he was sitting back against the tree, with Cloud straddling his hips. He looked up into Clouds face intently, his large hands reaching up to cup Clouds face gently, he had never felt the desire to be gentle with anyone before and the gentleness surprised even Cloud. He blinked his blue eyes and allowed Loz to hold his face, the man's rough fingers stroking against his jaw line and cheeks. Cloud lowered his hands to Loz's chest, nimble fingers dragging the zipper down on the front of his leather and slid his hands inside, fanning slender fingers across his hard chest and Loz's pulse pounded underneath his touch.

Cloud pulled the leather off Loz's broad shoulders as Loz ran his fingers up threw Clouds hair and then drug his fingertips down the entire length of Clouds back, making him arch and dip his head back and Loz grabbed unto his hips, actually lifting him up before he thrust up into Clouds tight ass, a sensual moan bursting from Clouds arched neck as he moved with him, riding every one of his thrusts. Loz shuddered abruptly and released a groan from the back of his throat, the soft sound ragged and pushed from gritted teeth, as his rough jaw brushed against the base of Cloud's neck.

He reached a hand up to grab Clouds hair again as their pace quickened, yanking him back to face him, seeing Cloud flushed with desire and mako blue eyes hazy with lust between wisps of fallen blonde bangs for a brief moment before he captured those voluptuous lips with his own, growling into the forced kiss. Clouds shaft brushed against Loz's stomach with every thrust making him moan into the kiss, biting Loz's lower lip fiercely as they moved, Loz lowering a hand to splay his fingertips over Clouds silky smooth head, smearing the bit of fluid that leaked from the slit around it and making a tremble shoot through the blonde as he rode his cock.

The sound of their panting and moaning and thrusting filled the forest around them. They were so wrapped up in their domination game that they never realized that they were being watched.


	3. Accidental Voyeur

Note: I am just going to assume Vincent Valentine has a phone for the sake of this story.

xxx

The night forest was still and quiet. The water in the lake flaccid and undisturbed. The light's hovered and weaved ever so slightly among the glowing branches and not even a hint of a breeze disturbed the scene. The only sound from anywhere was the occasional stirs from the two men on the waters edge. Vincent had noted that Loz seemed to abandon his idea of water torture, it obviously hadn't got him the results he was looking for. He sat perched on the branch of a tree many yards away, at a safe distance not to be noticed by either of them but still able to see every gruesome detail of Cloud's interrogation. His clawed hand kept him balanced against the thick tree trunk as he observed, crouched on the branch, often having the inclination to intervene on behalf of his friend but he didn't sense real urgency in Cloud yet. The ex-SOLDIER seemed to be in control of himself, Vincent was never worried he would talk. This was Cloud after all. The boy was as quiet as he was stubborn.

His profile was stoic, except for a tightening of his jaw when he watched Loz kick the defenseless blonde. But he remained passively in place, determined to watch these events unfold and only intervene if Loz decided he was going to kill Cloud. He watched Loz come back to Cloud with the rod, and it caught Vincent's attention about as much as it did Cloud's. Crimson eyes watching intently over the rim of his dark red cloak, as the men struggled.

_What the hell…._

But he didn't have to wonder for long because he watched Loz electrocute Cloud, and then again even more savagely. Suddenly Vincent felt very compelled to stop this. He straightened on his perch, claw grabbing the nearest branch to steady himself as he watched, waiting for his opening. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

Loz stripped Cloud and then forced his way between his legs

Vincent froze.

For a moment he was too bewildered to even react, let alone be galvanized into any form of action.

Yes he had unfortunately witnessed the three brothers indulging in these kinds of acts with other prisoners, but what had caught Vincent in a state of paralyzed astonishment was witnessing his young friend in such a position. Cloud would probably have been the last person Vincent would have ever had a sexual thought about, even if he were entertaining the idea of Cloud having sex with someone else, like Tifa for example. He just never seemed like he had much of a sex drive. Sure Vincent could have admitted Cloud was attractive, but he never imagined he'd witness his blonde ex-SOLDIER friend getting raped by a thug in the dirt. There was something that was just very ignoble about the whole thing that made Vincent's stomach turn over and made him sure his image of Cloud might be tarnished forever, through no fault of his own. Would he really have to watch this?

He watched Loz drop his weapon and began to touch Cloud and Vincent averted his eyes. He should just go and leave Cloud with his dignity. Watching would only make it worse for Cloud. A very violent pounding had steadily grown in Vincent's chest until now it almost seemed in stereo, like the two men he was watching would surely hear it and spot him any instant. Vincent made up his mind to go, but before he could take off he heard a sound out of Cloud, he wasn't sure what he found more disturbing, the image the sound was attached to or Vincent's sudden instinct to be aroused by it. With a long hesitation, and a clench of his gloved fingers, he turned, inflamed iris's landing right on them again as his eyes narrowed.

What he saw made him want to rip that pathetic remnant apart. It was a kind of anger that may have stemmed from…. jealousy. Even if Cloud obviously wasn't enjoying himself, Loz still got to _touch_ him. He got to take him just like _that_, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do. When Vincent could never dream of just throwing Cloud on the ground and fucking him into a coma. He wanted to stop Loz, but he'd be seen long before he got close enough to do anything, and if he shot at him he'd risk hitting cloud.

"………."

_Was he really just thinking that?_

Vincent wet his lips uncomfortably and tried to reason away a building ache between his legs.

Suddenly he was jarred out of his lustful thoughts by watching Cloud suddenly fight back, smashing Loz royally right in the face, and something in Vincent leapt up in excitement, encouraging Cloud to fight back. His inner cheering was crushed when Loz immediately wrestled him back into position and began preparing himself.

Vincent's gaze on Loz turned about as vicious as Cloud's did when he watched the man slide his erection back and forth along the crevice of his ass. Vincent suddenly clenched the tree trunk so hard his claws left an indentation in the bark a few inches deep.

_You despicable bastard…_

There were few things in this world that could work the usually cool, detached Vincent into such a frenzy, but watching this spectacle was causing a lot of unexpected emotions to suddenly bubble to the surface.

Then he watched as Loz began to pound into his friend, the noises emitting from the blonde were making Vincent's anger harder to maintain. There was just something so erotic about it, especially because it was Cloud. The usually so reserved and shy boy he'd known for so long and was good friends with, and until this moment never saw him in such a salacious way. Everything about Cloud now was provoking some very carnal desires in Vincent. The way he shouted each time Loz thrust forward, all the little trembles and arches in his young slender body, the hastened breathes passing from between his parted plump lips. Suddenly he wished he could be in Loz's place rather than shoot him.

The expression on Loz's face was torturous, the bastard looked like he was in _heaven_… Vincent sneered at him slightly before returning his attention to the boy under him. That growing ache in between his legs was now a dull pain, a tension twisting against his will as his cock hardened inside his pants, straining against the binding fabric.

Vincent swallowed, clenching his fingers tightly in an effort to not move them to do what he _wanted _to do. He just didn't think he could live with himself if he actually masturbated to the visual of his friend being raped, he had enough issues without adding a sick fetish to the list. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat against his adam's apple and kept his glowing blood red eyes fixed on them. He noticed the longer his attention stayed riveted on them, the change in Cloud. He noticed before Loz even did. His gaze moved lower under Cloud's body and he could see Cloud had gotten hard, and was now being responsive to Loz's touch. Somewhere in the back of Vincent's mind he wondered if that meant he could have his way with Cloud someday too, that he could moan for him while Vincent held him against his body like that. Suddenly Vincent's breathing had become very shallow and that misbehaving hand had wandered down to undo the clasps on his pants and he bit the tip of a finger on the glove, pulling it off and accidentally dropping it but could care less at this moment.

Vincent had large hands, but they were still elegant looking, long slender fingers but still chiseled in that masculine way that most of Vincent's features were… same could go for another part of his anatomy that those slender fingers found their way to. He lidded those violent colored eyes with a small exhale as his fingers moved over the velvety hot flesh of his erection. It had been a very long time since Vincent had a sexual encounter and even longer since he touched himself, he thought vaguely the damned silver haired brothers were in a way; stirring up a lot of trouble in this category than anyone ever had since they arrived.

Vincent squeezed himself, just enjoying how it felt as he moved his soft fingers over it and occasionally swirling his thumb across the tip and then his eyes opened again, glassy with arousal as he watched the two men. Now Cloud was on top and if he thought he enjoyed the show before, this was almost unbearable. He watched Loz's fingers dig into the flesh of his backside as he slammed up into his tightness and the blonde did nothing but arch his body and moan and ride every thrust with a kind of wanton abandon he never knew Cloud could display. It left Vincent with his lips slightly parted in surprise but his hand still moved over his cock, creating a slowly building rhythm that had his breathing sharper and his body tense.

Now he was getting the kind of friction that he needed to cum, and he could feel his orgasm begin to build. His eyes fell to halflids on them and it became very easy for Vincent to imagine himself in Loz's place, having Cloud ride his cock, his tightness squeezing the entire length of Vincent's dick as it plunged deep inside with every thrust, running his hands all over every inch of his exposed skin, grabbing his ass in two handfuls and making even faster sharper thrusts into him as his lips trailed over his soft skin until he came in contact with his voluptuous lips and they enjoyed a messy wild kiss as he felt his body tighten, the tension coiling within him before it snapped, and Vincent came, spilling over his fingers as he bit his lip to stop the groan from issuing forth but otherwise didn't lose his composure. He felt the waves of his release wash over him as the warm liquid stuck to his fingers and he tried to blink his way back to reality. It was such a vivid fantasy, made even more real by what he was watching. Still a little sensitive in the aftermath of his orgasm, he moved to zip himself back into his pants and subsequently shuddered a bit.

Then as he looked down at his cum soaked fingers and returned to his senses, it began to sink in what he had done. He felt pretty disgusted with himself. He looked over to the two men who were still humping against the tree and Vincent decided he couldn't watch anymore. He took out his phone and realized he had a message, he listened to it with a stern expression, it was Tifa and she was in trouble. He wouldn't be able to guard Cloud anymore. It seemed like Cloud had this handled though, Vincent wasn't all that worried that something could go very wrong. He would go and help Tifa and then come back later for Cloud, hopefully then he'd have the opening he needed to rescue Cloud without any trouble.

He wiped off his hand on a corner of his cloak that he decided would be unnoticeable for awhile, and with one glance back at Loz and Cloud, he made a silent promise, perhaps in a way, to feel less guilty about leaving him, and for what he had done.

_'I promise to come back for you, just hold on a little longer Cloud.'_ And then vanished out of the trees.


End file.
